


(loving you is) supernatural

by 4_Jwj



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_Jwj/pseuds/4_Jwj
Summary: youngkyun might be the fool that moved into a haunted house and fell in love with the ghost, but seokwoo is the fool who fell in love with the man he was supposed to spook out of his house





	(loving you is) supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> title from supernatural by ruby waters check it !! out

it had been excruciatingly awkward the first time, almost unbearable. seokwoo waits patiently for him to get it out, lips pursed in the small frown he wears when he’s puzzling something out, not helping at all. youngkyun knows his face, ears, neck are all red, and he can’t look seokwoo in the eyes, but he still wants this so badly. he’s thought about it, about seokwoo constantly and there’s so much he can’t have but _this_, this is something they can share, if youngkyun can just make himself say the words. 

he wants seokwoo to watch. stay in the room, maintain his apparition instead of whatever it is he does when youngkyun needs privacy. seokwoo’s eyes widen, mouth parts to say something when youngkyun finally, finally says it out loud. nothing comes out. youngkyun would tease him about the look on his face any other time - part stunned, almost scandalized - but his whole body feels wound up with seokwoo’s hand on the spring. he needs to hear him say something, do anything before he can move, breathe again. 

he’s still until he isn’t, and then he’s nodding his head, saying yes, yes, yes as quick as he can, like maybe his actions are catching up with his words. like a frozen video starting up again, syncing up the audio and video tracks. it’s funny, and it breaks the tension, and youngkyun wants nothing, has never wanted anything as much as he wants to reach out and touch seokwoo right now. he leans back on the bed instead, because he can’t and that’s the whole point of this, and because he still needs something to hold on to, he’s laughing so hard. 

seokwoo sits down beside him, doesn’t make a sound, a dent in the fabric of his sheets. but youngkyun can hear his laughter, see the patchy remnants of a blush on his cheeks, and that has to be enough for now. youngkyun has to make it enough. seokwoo brings his hand to rest over youngkyun’s, covering it completely but for the fact that if he tries hard enough, strains his eyes, he can see through seokwoo like frosted glass. he doesn’t try. 

the chill that comes with his touch still seems so wrong, an awkward juxtaposition to the warmth in his smile, his intentions, but right now youngkyun isn’t sure if he shivers because of that, or because seokwoo leans into him, trails his eyes over him openly, says - 

“please, i want to see you. i’ve wanted to since - ” seokwoo swallows, meets youngkyun’s eyes and that, the look he finds there and the crack in seokwoo’s voice make everything that’s wrong, indecent about this insignificant. because however fucked up, sudden, inappropriate what youngkyun is feeling is, seokwoo feels it too. that, more than anything else, means something. is enough. 

this would be so much easier if he could kiss seokwoo. it would be incredible, probably. seokwoo’s beautiful, full lips on his, strong hands holding him down, roaming over his body because he knows seokwoo can’t sit still. instead, he says - 

“talk to me. tell me what you would do if - what you want to do.” he doesn’t need to say it, doesn’t want to. seokwoo wets his lips, a habit youngkyun knows he does when he’s nervous. the thing is, seokwoo is kind of awful at being suave on purpose, but when he’s not trying at all, like now, the force of seokwoo’s complete attention is overwhelming. the weight of seokwoo’s eyes on him, the low, intimate tone of his voice when he starts to speak are intoxicating. it stops being weird, starts being unbelievably hot.

youngkyun shifts so he’s facing seokwoo fully, moves one hand to undo the drawstring on his pants. he maybe should have worn something nicer, sexier but seokwoo doesn’t seem to mind, tells him he’s beautiful. youngkyun watches his eyes, lips as they shape the filthiest things he’s ever heard that are still somehow so sweet, full of seokwoo’s usual tenderness in a way that spreads warmth through his entire body. his face, neck are red again and this time he doesn’t care. seokwoo stutters when youngkyun starts to palm himself through his shorts, wanting to drag this out now that it’s finally happening. 

it’s ridiculously gratifying, flustering seokwoo, and despite how silly he feels doing it, youngkyun slides the waistband of his pants slowly down his hips, watches seokwoo’s eyes follow his hand, his own reach out to him. the chill of his fingers resting on the bare skin of his hip is strange, but not bad now. he nods at seokwoo when he pauses to meet his eyes, keeps moving his hand, hears him swallow again.

“fuck, don’t tease me. i can’t - i’ve thought about this for so long, about marking you where only you can see, sucking you off. eating you out. please, kyun, show me what you look like.” youngkyun’s hands shake as he pushes his pants and underwear off at once, responding to seokwoo’s plea more through instinct, because he can’t deny seokwoo anything than anything else. his head feels foggy and he’s painfully hard. seokwoo rarely curses, speaks crassly. the idea that he wants to do all of this to him, _for_ him, the desperation in his voice that mirrors youngkyun’s own is driving him crazy. it’s hard, almost impossible to think about anything else. youngkyun is torn between wanting to close his eyes and imagine it, and not wanting to look away from seokwoo’s face for a single second, miss a single expression. it’s not really a choice at all. 

seokwoo’s hand moves down his hip, over his thigh with something so much like actual weight youngkyun almost convinces himself he can feel it, along with the coldness that follows his palm and somehow does nothing to quell his arousal. if anything it adds to it, and he curls closer into seokwoo, moves his hands back down to touch himself. can’t help the gasp he lets out at finally having skin to skin contact, even if it’s his own. he has to avert his eyes from seokwoo’s, can’t look at him while his words have him picturing his legs over his shoulders, seokwoo’s tongue - 

oh. he didn’t even know seokwoo could - 

“touch yourself.” his voice comes out hoarse, and seokwoo’s hands move to his uniform pants almost immediately, because he’s so, so good like that. for youngkyun. he picks up his pace, watches seokwoo take himself out. doesn’t know where to look. seokwoo’s cock, hands, face, he wants to see all of him, feel of him. both are impossible, but he’s too far gone to be upset about that now. he bucks up into his own hand, watches seokwoo repeat the movement. he’s so close, listening to seokwoo’s breathy encouragement, words of praise broken up by soft gasps, low moans. 

the sounds they’re making are obscene and they’re not even touching each other, and even though youngkyun wanted to make this last, he wants to come, too. needs to come. chokes out a warning, arches farther into seokwoo with his eyes screwed shut. has the most intense orgasm he can remember, from his own hand. although he knows that’s not true, knows nobody but seokwoo has ever, could ever make him feel this way. 

seokwoo is still calling out his name, over and over again in a voice that sounds positively wrecked, almost hurts youngkyun to hear. satisfied, his hands fall to his sides and he takes seokwoo in in a way he couldn’t before, head clouded with arousal, seokwoo’s words. like this - head thrown back, muscles in his arms clenching, lips parted around youngkyun’s name - he looks alive, makes youngkyun feel more alive than he has in a while. on a whim, still pleasantly lightheaded after his climax, he starts talking to him, calls him baby. tells him to come, for him. 

seokwoo is breathtaking when he finishes, and it’s never hurt so much to not be able to touch him. youngkyun fists his hands in the sheets instead, watches seokwoo’s chest rise and fall. his eyes open after a couple of seconds, travel lazily down youngkyun’s body, over his face. youngkyun wonders if the dopey look on his face is reflected in his own, is pretty sure it is. he looks like he’s in love, like he can’t remember what it’s like to have worries, unresolved agonies tying him down. 

“i should go clean up.” youngkyun makes no move to get up, tear his eyes away from seokwoo, his handsome smile. 

“you should.” seokwoo makes no move to shoo youngkyun out of bed, like he might on any other day youngkyun was being slow. 

he does eventually get up, after minutes of doing nothing but staring at seokwoo, remembering. he bends over to pick up the pile of his pants, underwear off the floor, chucks the whole thing at seokwoo when he sees him already put together, hair a birds nest and uniform a torn, ragged mess in the back, like it always is. seokwoo laughs, and for once the sight of him as he was on the day he died doesn’t wrench his heart almost out of his chest. it’s familiar, is all. seokwoo as he’s always been, since youngkyun has known him. seokwoo as he fell in love with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> post reading week kicked my ass this is the first thing ive had time to write in Time and its. yeah. 
> 
> nyways im ? thinking of turning this into a drabble series so its ?? marked as complete for rn but Who Knows i do kinda want to write more of this universe nd theres ? ? some hint s abt sw backstory here bc it does exist . talk to me abt the kinks i projected onto yk here @sunshinewoos on tumblr


End file.
